Una vida juntos, en pocas palabras
by a-lunatica
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre Draco y Harry. Una vida juntos, pequeñas escenas del día a día, el por qué, el cómo y el cuándo. Es drarry, es SLASH.
1. Mugglemente hablando

Serie de drabbles sobre Draco y Harry, sobre su vida juntos, en pocas palabras, 100 por drabble. Si no te gusta el slash, ya estás avisado. Nada de esto es mío, todo es de J.K. Si fuera mío yo no debería estar estudiando en vez de subir esto.

Beteado por Nande (gracias, gracias)

Ah, es primera vez que escribo fics, no me maldigan, acepto encantada sus críticas, ideas y peticiones.

* * *

**1. Mugglemente hablando**

Lo de los muggles era un problema olvidado, omitido en realidad, hasta que a Potter y a su _amiga_ se les había ocurrido la brillante idea de hablar _mugglemente_. Que los aviones aquí, que los astronautas acá. El viaje a la Luna, el cine, la televisión. Que "por favor" era la palabra mágica, internet, los celulares.

"Quiero ir a un safari" había dicho Harry una vez, él solo siguió leyendo sin rebajarse a preguntar qué demonios era un safari.

Sabía que era infantil e injusto, pero _aun _habían cosas que los Malfoy no debían hacer.

Hasta que Potter dijo "porno".


	2. Significado

Nada de esto es mío, yo no huiese escrito un epílogo tan irreal y Draco no sería tan malo.

Soy feliz escribiendo, sean felices leyendo.

**2. Significado**

_Joder_, ser arrinconado contra las estanterías era mejor de lo que habría pensado. _Todo_ con Potter era mejor de lo que habría pensado. No que la situación le permitiera razonar demasiado.

Tener la mano de Potter acariciándolo tentativamente mientras se abría camino para encontrar su polla era… es que joder, todo con Potter era impulsivo, impetuoso. No que fuera la primera vez que estaba _así _con alguien, pero sí era la primera vez que sentía ese poder, ese cosquilleo en la piel bajo el roce de los dedos. Y es que con Potter, maldito sea, todo tenía un significado distinto.


	3. Duelo

**3. Duelo**

Él no pasó por las cinco etapas. Y no lo haría. Simplemente, se derrumbó.

Lo creía, _lo había visto_, la negación no tendría sentido.

Negociación… ¿para qué? El desgraciado no volvería.

La aceptación estaba fuera de toda lógica: nunca se acostumbraría.

Depresión era una palabra muy pequeña para describir el vacío que sentía, la falta de vida.

En fin, todas sus emociones se traducían en ira. Y todo, como siempre, era culpa de Potter. Por aparecer, por ser tan jodidamente indispensable, porque al maldito cara rajada se no le ocurría nada mejor que seguir salvando vidas, a costa de la suya.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	4. PredadorPresa

**4. Predador-Presa**

Años, habían pasado años y él seguía sintiendo ese hormigueo cuando Harry sonreía de aquella forma predadora. Calculando mentalmente las opciones de escape, los planes de refuerzo y todo lo que es capaz de pensar un depredador frente a su presa.

Lo disfrutaba, sí que lo disfrutaba, más aun cuando Harry se acercaba caminando de esa forma gatuna y con sus brazos firmes lo empujaba contra la pared, deseando, chupando, lamiendo. Solo instintos, solo deseo, animal.

Y cuando Harry lo recorría con su lengua, penetrando en él más a allá de lo imaginado, Draco estaba perdido: _deseaba ser la presa._

* * *

_¿Sigo subiendo drabbles?_


	5. Independencia

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio, ni Harry, ni su cruel destino, ni Draco ni su pelo perfecto.

* * *

**5. Independencia**

Independencia como máxima. Como el paso natural después de la libertad.

Independiente del destino, de los malditos hilos del destino, y de ciertos magos poderosos, uno oscuro y otro ciertamente no tan blanco.

Independencia como bandera de lucha: _quiero decidir sobre mi jodida vida_.

Que le den al bien mayor. Quiero más que el dulce albedrío. Que para los magos ya no sea una _importantísima_ pieza de ajedrez.

Independencia. Tengo derecho a vivir en paz. En la China. Con Malfoy. Con un elfo doméstico. _Soy el jodido héroe_. Solo pido lo que me han negado. Libertad en su máxima expresión.

* * *

¿Sigo?


	6. Del pasado al futuro

Gracias por leer, Estel, Siniestra, Claudia, y a todos lo que leen. :)

Disclaimer: nada es mío, todo de Jk, pero como dijo Nande, JK odia a Draco, quizá lo regale.

* * *

**6. Del pasado al futuro.**

Por los errores y los cambios, el presente.

Por los insultos sin sentido desencadenados por un desaire infantil.

De los errores se aprende; porque un Malfoy nunca se tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra, a no ser que se llame Harry Potter.

Draco descubrió que, a veces, las piedras son necesarias, indispensables y amantes.

Ni con la muerte lograrían separarlos; ni a sus cuerpos ni a sus almas. Porque había que reconocerlo, la tensión acumulada por años, solo podía desencadenar en el amor más loco y apasionado, porque al final, como dicen por ahí: _todo héroe necesita un dragón. _

* * *

_Todo héroe necesita un dragón: no solo en el doble sentido de la frase y en su utilidad perfecta para el drarry. Harry es un héroe, porque no puede ni quiere evitarlo. Y Draco es quien lo centra, lo ayuda y lo mantiene atento, molestándolo por años, siendo su némesis. Yo creo que tanta tensión se debe a algo más que odio entre casas. Solo que JK se niega a reconocerlo XD._

_¿sugerencias? ¿reclamos? ¿sigo?_


	7. La amabilidad es un arte

Gracias por los comentarios Estoy haciendo dos oneshot, medios pervertidos ambos, las parafilias del foro drarry tienen la culpa XD

Draco es mío, Harry es mío, claro, y yo soy la reina Isabel. Ya saben.. todo de J.K.

Este va para Helena Dax, el título es una frase dicha en su "Cortejando a Harry Potter".

**

* * *

****7. La amabilidad es un arte.**

—Eres estúpidamente amable. —dijo Draco luego de que Harry se detuviera a ayudar a una anciana.

—Es cómico que lo digas, ¿cómo era esa frase?— Harry lo miraba pensativo. —Ah sí, "la amabilidad es un arte", la dijiste tu mismo.

—Como medio para obtener lo que quiero.

Harry lo miró divertido.

— ¿Me quieres?

Draco lo miró cómo si fuera retrasado. Solo lo decía cuando estaba ebrio o después del sexo, no lúcido.

Un_ te quiero, _de la boca de un Malfoy, valía más que uno de un Slytherin. Y eso, ya era demasiado.

Con ciertas acciones, las palabras son innecesarias.

* * *

Digan: "yo lo leí", para saber, al menos que están ahí y que quieren que siga.


	8. Dulces e inocentes

Como yo soy buena, subo otro drabble. Nada es mío, recuerden. Ja, como si no estuviera claro. Gracias por leer.

**8. Dulces e inocentes.**

Draco no podía estar haciendo _eso_, oh joder, ¡sí! Sí, lo hacía.

Había empezado como un juego, un reto al orgulloso Slytherin, y había acabado con la boca de Draco en el culo de Harry, literalmente.

Draco estaba haciendo algo con su lengua que lo volvía gelatina, estúpido e incoherente.

Todo para reafirmar el mito de los Slytherins.

— Siempre han dicho que los Slytherins son unos pervertidos. Yo creo que solo presumen, por la maldad y eso. No sería lo mismo si los viéramos como mojigatos, dulces e inocentes.

Draco sonrió sugerente.

—No tienes idea.

Y Harry, se felicitó mentalmente.


	9. Rumores del mundo mágico

Hola, ¿que tal? no sé si nota que estoy de vacaciones, por lo seguido que he publicado XD Este drabble es intento de humor, díganme si lo he logrado :). Harry y Draco son de JK Rowling.

* * *

**9. Rumores del mundo mágico**

—Dicen que salió de Gringotts _montando a un dragón._

—Sí, a la vista de todo el mundo— decía una bruja entusiasmada.

—Además está todo eso de la varita; dicen que tiene la _varita_ más poderosa del mundo mágico.

—Y que vivió toda su juventud en un _armario_.

—Eso explica lo desastrosas que eran sus citas.

—Y porqué vuela tan bien.

Hubo un estallido de risas.

Las jóvenes seguían discutiendo sobre el héroe y su poderosa varita, sin notar su presencia.

_Así que Potter tiene la varita más poderosa del mundo mágico. Le gustan los dragones y salió del armario._

* * *

Gracias por leer. Quiero autopromocionarme :) escribí: "Realidad", un oneshot bastante pervertido de la parafilia de los espejos: excitación al verse reflejado. Les apuesto un drabble a que es distinto a lo que piensan, sin trampas ¿ya?

Gracias por los comentarios: Isabella Blackheart, australia, ruka.

Carli-chan: ¡Gracias por agregarme a favoritos! me alegra que consideres que escribo bien :)

¿comentarios?


	10. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

Este drabble esta dedicado a Nande-chan, quién a beteado todos los drabbles, menos este, que era un regalo

Gracias a: australia, catzeruf (me alegro que te haya animado), roxmina y Estel. Gracias por leer :D

**

* * *

**

**10. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?**

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Albert y llamo de la empresa de telefonía 123Londres, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

­—¿Quién es usted?¿Qué quiere?

—¿Me escucha?

—No, estoy hablando solo, ¿qué cree?

—Sí, disculpe, ¿estará el dueño de casa?

—Sí, ¿qué quiere?

—Llamaba para informar nuevos planes de telefonía internacional, ¿me permite hablar con el dueño de casa? O con alguien que tome las decisiones—Touché.

—¿Qué se cree, muggle estúpido?

—Disculpe señor, yo no lo estoy insultando, sería tan amable de comunicarme con el dueño de casa.

—No, no puedo ser _tan amable, _el dueño de casa está ocupado, tiene _algo_ entre manos. Entre los labios, en realidad.

Sólo se escuchó la línea al cortarse.

* * *

¿comentarios? ¿Alguien quiere un drabble de algo especial? solo pidanlo :)


	11. Slytherin

Hola, como yo soy buena y estoy de vacaciones y quiero que la gente se de cuenta que los Slytherins no son malos por ser slytherins, les traigo un nuevo drabble. Y como yo soy buena, y actualizo todos los días, me gustaría que leyeran "Te equivocas" que es lo primero más emocional y "extenso" que escribo, para saber si he logrado mi objetivo.

Criss, Estel, Roxmina, DarkLady, gracias chicas, me alegro que les guste, y sigamos con la locura drabbliezca.

* * *

**11. Slytherin**

Salir ileso de una guerra, es todo un arte.

Los Slytherins tienden a ser como las lagartijas solo cuando no tienen algo a lo que atenerse. Alguien a quién ser fiel más que al poder, más que a la vida.

No habían muchas opciones. Ni oportunidades.

No solo ellos discriminaban por la sangre.

La astucia salva vidas. Un poco más Slytherin y la victoria hubiese sido más rápida y definitiva.

Pero, ¿para que dar oportunidad a unas serpientes rastreras? No que los leones fueran muy inteligentes. Ni comprensivos.

En la misma situación, nos echamos a llorar, o hacemos lo mismo.

* * *

Yo soy slytherin y no soy mala, pero soy vengativa, así que... ¿Comentarios? Nah, es broma, leean y sean felices :D


	12. Mezcla perfecta

Este es un regalo para Inefable, es un drabble que se ganó por ser tan fan de Brian :D Pidió un drabbles dónde Harry mirara los ojos de Draco, y pues... salio esto.

Dijo que era lindo, así que yo feliz :)

Quiero dejar saludos. A Estel porque siempre me lee y me dice por msn que les gustan mis escritos, y porque no se como es capaz de hacer todo lo que hace. A Mo Duinne que es mi compatriota :) y que me regalo un minishot de Lunático. A kadydie que me dejó con una sonrisa en la cara con su comentario. A Australia, que siempre me lee :D dejame tu mail, para responderte. Y a Dark Lady que también es compatriota y escribe drabbles bonitos .

Gracias por las palabras lindas, me alegra que les gusten mis drabbles. Ahora, a seguir escribiendo.

* * *

**12. Mezcla perfecta.**

No que los buscara en cada persona. No que los necesitara con una fuerza inusitada. Él no quería ver esos ojos.

Ojos grises, gris tormenta escuchó decir, no sabía cómo era el color tormenta. No importó. Se sumergió en esos dos pozos grises, gris plata, intentando traspasar la barrera del color y de la frialdad, intentando comprender.

Mezcla de negro y blanco. Mezcla de poder, elegancia, fortaleza y pureza.

Destellos azules. Lealtad, confianza e inteligencia.

El negro es formalidad, muerte y misterio. El exceso, intimida.

Gris, tenacidad, éxito. Pasión, contradicción. El gris, es el color perfecto.

La mezcla perfecta.


	13. De mascotas y cosas rosadas

**Hola. Este drabble es para MoDuinne, que me le ofrecí uno y dijo: Draco solo con el bebe de Herms y Ron y una mascota, y así quedo. Gracias por tus comentarios y apoyo a "ese" fic que estoy escribiendo. ****13. De mascotas y cosas rosadas.**

* * *

Draco presionó con el índice la mejilla de aquella niña, para comprobar si estaba viva. Retiró rápidamente el dedo, podría contagiarle de algo.

Ahora entendía porque Potter había insistido en comprar una mascota. Seguramente era un plan de entrenamiento o algo así ¿habrá sido una indirecta?

Sintió una mezcla de miedo y alegría, ante las posibles respuestas.

¿Y si Harry quería un hijo? O aun peor ¿Si querían que él fuera _la niñera_ de aquella cosa rosada? Rosada, con pecas, y pelo colorado; Weasly.

Un hijo…

Draco sonrió. Practicar cuidando a esa cosa rosada quizás no era tan mala idea.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	14. Lucha Eterna

Antes de cualquier cosa... miles de disculpas por el mega atraso en el fic físico. Espero que la tardanza valga la pena :)

**Título: **Lucha Eterna  
**Palabras: **150  
**Resumen:** La fina línea que separa al odio del amor es donde siempre estarán.  
**Advertencias/Notas:** Violencia. Reto hecho por msn pedido por DarkLady. Usar las frases: _Odio y amo: ¿Por qué lo hago, acaso preguntas? No lo sé, pero siento que sucede y me atormenta._

_Publicado en fandom_insano._

* * *

—Te odio — dijo Draco empujando a Potter contra la pared— y me odio, porque te amo— le dio un puñetazo que resonó en todo el pasillo. —¿Sabes por qué lo hago? ¿Lo sabes?— Draco agitó a Harry, sosteniéndolo de los hombros.— Pregúntame, pregúntame por qué lo hago.

—¿Por qué lo haces, Draco?— preguntó Harry, rendido ante el arrebato de Malfoy.

—No lo sé— volvió a empujarlo contra la pared— pero siento que sucede— lo sujetó firme de los hombros, impidiendo cualquier movimiento— y me atormenta.

Harry lo miró indescifrable, no había forma verbal de responder a aquellas crudas palabras.

Hizo lo lógico, lo que parecía necesitar aquel momento; lo besó. Pero no cualquier beso, sino uno cargado de violencia, de mordiscos y de una lucha interminable por conseguir el poder.

Por obtener la victoria sobre la boca de otro, por conquistar y dominar las voluntades.

Una lucha por ser iguales.


End file.
